Dollhouse (series)
yDcEKo4V7fA Dollhouse is an upcoming TV series created by Joss Whedon and starring Eliza Dushku, centering around a secret organization that controls "dolls" or "Actives" and programms them to do any kind of required work, after which the get their memories erased and resort to a child-like state waiting for the next assignment. The series picks off at the moment when Dushku's Character, Echo, starts to remember things between assignments. The series is produced by 20th Century Fox Television, Dushku's Boston Diva Productions and Mutant Enemy, Whedon's production company.Whedon returns to TV with 'Dollhouse' It is expected to premiere in January 2009 on the Fox network, on a Monday night slot leading in to 24. Synopsis In Dollhouse, Dushku plays a young woman named Echo, a member of a group of people known as "Actives" or "Dolls" who volunteered for the work in the Dollhouse. They give up five years of their lives, and at the end they receive a large sum of money and no memory of anything they did for the Dollhouse. The Dolls have had their personalities wiped clean so they can be imprinted with any number of new personas, including memory, muscle memory, skills, and language, for different assignments. They're then hired out for particular jobs, crimes, fantasies, and occasional good deeds. On missions, Actives are monitored internally (and remotely) by Handlers. In between tasks, they are mind-wiped into a child-like state and live in a futuristic dormitory/laboratory, a hidden facility nicknamed "The Dollhouse". The story follows Echo, who begins, in her mind-wiped state, to become self-aware.Best News Ever! Joss Whedon Spills Exclusive Deets on His New SeriesJoss Whedon's Dollhouse Show Description Beyond Dushku's character, the show will also revolve around the people who run the mysterious "Dollhouse" and two other "Dolls", Victor and Sierra, who are friendly with Echo. Although the Actives are ostensibly volunteers, the operation is highly illegal and under constant threat from Paul Smith, a determined federal agent who has heard a rumor about the dolls on one end and an insane rogue Active on the other.Official ‘Dollhouse’ Character Descriptions Cast & Characters Main characters *Eliza Dushku as Echo *Olivia Williams as Adelle DeWitt *Tahmoh Penikett as Paul Smith *Dichen Lachman as Sierra *Harry Lennix as Boyd Langton *Enver Gjokaj as Victor *Fran Kranz as Topher Brink Recurring roles *Amy Acker as Dr. Claire Saunders *Miracle Laurie as November Production Whedon pitched Dollhouse to Fox two weeks before the 2007-2008 WGA strike and got a seven-episode order without even having begun to write a pilot episode.Q & A with Joss Whedon, writer, producer and director After the strike ended, Whedon started working on the script for "Echo" and casting sides.Industry awakes, plays catch-up In February 2008 Sarah Fain and Elizabeth Craft joined the writers staff after being fired from Women's Murder Club.From "Women's Club" to the "Dollhouse" Other writers confirmed to participate in Dollhouse include Tim Minear, Jed Whedon and Maurissa Tancharoen. First casting-news surfaced on March 27thDollhouse Casting Alert!, while Joss Whedon announced the final cast members on April 17th. Production on "Echo" began on April 23rd.After 5 years, Joss Whedon is back on his own TV set Craft and Fain were announced as Dollhouse-showrunners at the Fox Upfronts in May 2008.EW Party Is TV Fan Heaven At this time Tim Minear and Steven DeKnight were announced as consulting producers. A trailer containing parts of "Echo" was shown at the upfronts and consequently leaked on the internet. Another clip from "Echo", showing a Dialogue between Echo and Paul Smith, also leaked around that time. Both clips can now be found on the official Fox-Channel on Youtube. List of Episodes *1x01 "Echo" (Written & Directed by Joss Whedon) *1x02 (Directed by Joss Whedon) *1x03 *1x04 *1x05 *1x06 *1x07 (Written & Directed by Tim Minear) *1x08 (Written & Directed by Tim Minear) *1x09 *1x10 *1x11 *1x12 *1x13 Notes & References External links *''Dollhouse'' at the IMDb *''Dollhouse'' at Wikipedia *''Dollhouse'' at Fox